The present invention relates generally to the field of file management, and more particularly to indexing structure.
Database records can become extensive. Performing operations on or manipulating a large database uses significant resources and time and can affect performance of the database. For example, some operations require loading a database into a cache or a bufferpool. A bufferpool is a portion of a memory that caches data from a table and/or an index. Some of these operations include, but are not limited to: adding a record to a database; deleting a record from a database; splitting a database; and/or merging two or more databases. These operations can consume all of the cache or bufferpool resources and can slow processing. It is known to pair a database with an index of the database, which is an ordered set of pointers to the data in the database. The index can still be sufficiently large to use significant resources and/or affect performance.